


We Danced Anyway

by InkyCarbuncle (Thunder_Fox)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Fox/pseuds/InkyCarbuncle
Summary: In this foreign city, they were strangers. Here, he took Noctis’ hand within his own without fear, tangling their fingers together between them to disappear into the crowds of tourists and couples that filled the Altissian streets. It was as freeing, as it was heartbreaking, knowing that this couldn’t possibly last forever. The few years that they had claimed as their own were times and memories that he would cherish for the rest of time, but they were times that were coming to an end.





	We Danced Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I haven't written anything since December 2017. I guess this is me, ironing out my wrinkly writing skills with my favorite boys. Forgive me if it's covered in all the rust that I feel like it is. 
> 
> This is written for ladygabe/nockitty(on twitter).

Gladio and Prompto had disappeared over an hour ago. Back to the hotel, or into the twisting streets of Altissia, he couldn’t be certain. It seemed safer not to risk returning too early, given the way their relationship seemed to be developing. Something Noctis was, apparently, still a little clueless about.

So naive. Or, perhaps, too focused on the Covenant. On the Lady Lunafreya.

He had been more distracted than usual himself, in that regard. The future, he and Noct’s future, seemed so unknown. It made him ache, leaving an empty, soulless pit in his chest. One that bled dark, putrid thoughts of a life where he could no longer hold the Prince, and call him his own. He would stand by his side, always. Yet thoughts of watching him wed another awoke an ugly, jealous thing inside of him. Something best ignored.

“It’s so nice here.” They were standing over the water, a cool breeze drifting in and ruffling those soft, raven locks of his charge. Noctis looked at peace, for once, like the weight of the world wasn’t crushing his body with it’s burden. He looked soft, and sweet, and as much the Noct that he had fallen in love with in the first place, so very long ago. Even though it was more treasonous than ever now, his heart still ached for this beautiful boy.

“Ignis?” 

Ah, he must have taken too long to respond. That wasn’t like him, was it? Noctis turned those deep, blue eyes on him, curious and concerned. Perhaps he had failed in masking his own unease.

“Come on. Let’s go do something fun.” Noctis suggested, casting one of those soft smiles his way. Ignis was immediately sold. He stepped back from the railing, which lit Noct’s face in a new light.

In this foreign city, they were strangers. Here, he took Noctis’ hand within his own without fear, tangling their fingers together between them to disappear into the crowds of tourists and couples that filled the Altissian streets. It was as freeing, as it was heartbreaking, knowing that this couldn’t possibly last forever. The few years that they had claimed as their own were times and memories that he would cherish for the rest of time, but they were times that were coming to an end.

“And have you taken the time to learn the layout of this labyrinth of a city?” Ignis finally broke his melancholy silence, squeezing the other boy’s hand as he followed him into the lively night.

Noct shrugged. “Well, no. But it’s an adventure, right? Nothing wrong with getting a little lost.” With the way Noctis swung their hands between them, Ignis found it hard to argue with his logic. Nothing had been easy, lately. This could be easy.

They laughed and chatted about nothing in particular as they dipped in and out of crowds, window shopping in various establishments, and grabbing ice cream for Noct at a roadside cart. But only if he promised to have a vegetable with dinner the next night. It was fun, in the most simplistic ways. It reminded him of their early dates, when they had both been giddy with the thrill of it all. He had hardly realized how much he needed the break, or how easily Noctis would lean into his kisses in the quiet corner of a cafe. 

For a night, he was the Noctis that he had all to himself back home. Happy, in his quiet way, sharing smiles that were all his own.

“Oh! I know. This way.” And almost enthusiastic when he tossed his plastic to-go cup into the garbage to lead them towards a clearing, where a band was playing some upbeat, foreign music. 

People were dancing along, as groups, or individuals. That they had no perception of the impending doom was obvious, and uplifting. Of course this was where Noctis would lead them to, whether on a whim, or by design. 

“Dance with me, Specs. Gladio has no reason to yell at us this time.”

That was true. They were just two strangers. No need for disguises, and secret escape plans. Ignis pulled Noct’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles with a playful gleam in his eyes while he half bowed. “I would be delighted.”

Noct graced him with a soft laugh as they moved into the crowd of dancers, where they carved out their own little section of the world. If this was his last chance to have Noctis like this, then he was going to take it. To hell with Gladio, and his warning that it was a bad idea. Until Noctis met with Lunafreya, and they decided on what to do about the wedding, and the broken treaty, he was going to indulge. Had been indulging, with nights tucked in close at one another’s side, sharing sleeping bags. And stuffed into motel beds, curled around each other, and woken with soft kisses, and lazy morning sex when they could afford separate rooms. If he was going into a life where Noctis was not his, he was not going to say that he squandered his last days and filled them with regrets.

They moved gracefully- Or, as gracefully as Noct would allow them, with their strange mix of classic and contemporary steps. A spin here, and a dip there, with Ignis pulling Noctis close to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

The music didn’t have to be be recognizable. He and Noct found their own rhythm, smiles wide, laughter ringing out when someone took a bad step. Then affectionate silence would fall when the songs would slow again, begging for more intimate movements. They would be close then, hands on shoulders, or hips. Eyes lost in one another.

It was in one of these moments that Noctis finally admitted it. “I don’t wanna get married, Iggy.” The words were soft, whispered into his shoulder where Noctis had rested his cheek. His arms felt so warm around Ignis’ waist, and it was shameful that it comforted him so, when that was supposed to be his job. “The treaty is broken anyway. How are Luna and I supposed to be a symbol of peace, when home is gone, and the Empire is everywhere?”

Ignis held his breath, moving his Prince in slow circles, just as the other couples around them did the same. “We will have to see what Altissia brings us. Lunafreya may be in agreement with you.” He pressed his lips to the crown of Noct’s head, praying to whichever Gods look at them in favor, that everything would turn out alright. How much more hardship would they possibly put them through?

“We can worry over marriages, and Covenants another day. Tonight, you are mine alone. No man, woman, nor Astral may have you.” He squeezed him tightly. If there were a way to make that true for every day, then he would gladly seek it out. Yet, he knew that he had no right. That he had already been walking on thin ice from the moment that he had kissed Noctis back in his kitchen.

“Does that mean that we can get our room when we get back to the hotel?” Noctis lifted his head, smirking and waggling his brows, like he had planned it all along. 

Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes and stopping their dance in that crowd to kiss him squarely on the mouth, where man and Gods alike might see. 

“Very well. But only because I don’t trust you not to make me regret it in the middle of the night.” 

He would give anything, and spend any amount of money to see that grin on his face when Noctis took him by the hand to lead them back to their hotel.


End file.
